Si el destino así lo quiere
by Jonatik
Summary: Un chico y una chica se conocen, el está lastimado, ella solo vive la vida... él quiere volver a verla... pero... su única respuesta es: Si el destino asi lo quiere.. nos volveremos a ver, que pasara?


**Si El Destino así lo quiere…**

-¿Es qué no te cansas de sacar fotos?, ¡vámonos de fiesta!- dice una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios a un chico alto, de cabellos negros, ojos marrones y mirada perdida

-No quiero… ya te dije que ya no me interesan las fiestas, ve tú si quieres Mia

-¡Pero Ethan!

-¡Que yo me quedo aquí sacando fotos, o me respetas o te vas!- dice el chico enojado sacando su vista del lente y del hermoso paisaje frente al pequeño puente del parque en el que estaban parados

-¡Pues me voy, y terminamos!, no se para qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo- dice la chica enojada mientras se va

-"Si no es capaz de comprender cuánto adoro la fotografía, entonces no es para mi…"- piensa Ethan un poco dolido mientras que fija nuevamente su mirada y su mente en la fotografía

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa que hermoso!- dice una pequeña chica de 4 años mientras que corre por el mismo puente en el que estaba Ethan 1 hora después- ¡Vamos Amy, ven ven ven!- dice mientras corre más fuerte, pero cae- ouch…

-¿estás bien pequeña?- le pregunta Ethan un poco preocupado por el golpe de la niña

-Me duele…- es lo único que dice la niña llorando

-¡Mimi!- dice una chica de unos 18 años de cabellos largos castaños llegando hasta la niña e inspeccionándola- ¿te duele mucho?, ¿puedes caminar?, bueno, no importa ven- le dice mientras la niña se toma de su cuello y la chica llamada Amy la toma en brazos

-Sólo se ha raspado un poco al caer, con un poco de alcohol o algún desinfectante estará bien- dice Ethan mientras que sonreía a ambas chicas

-Oh, lamento las molestias que te ha hecho pasar mi hermana, digamos que es una chica muy vivaz… por decirlo de cierto modo- dice Amy sonriendo a Mimi, la cual sólo se abrazaba fuerte a su cuello

-gracias… señor…- dice Mimi a Ethan

-¿Señor?, por favor, llámame Ethan o me harás sentir viejo jajaja

-¡Que simpático!- dice Mimi mientras que sonríe abiertamente

-Que raro…- dice Amy mientras que sonríe misteriosamente- Mimi no es tan amigable con los desconocidos… es un placer Ethan, me llamo Amy Tonyers, y ella es Mimi

-Es un placer Amy- dice sonriendo mientras le tiende la mano

-Así que vives con tu hermana menor y con tu padre… debe ser agotador el ser la mujer de la familia

-Un poco sí, a veces, cuando papá se la pasa de viaje y sólo llega cansado, pero no tengo quejas de Mimi, es una chica que se comporta tan bien… ¿y qué me dices de ti?

-¿Yo?, soy hijo único… de padres que se preocupan más por el dinero que por otra cosa- dice Ethan sonriendo- pero no me quejo tampoco, si preciso algo ellos me lo dan, y si preciso hablar, por más de que no me comprenden me escuchan

-Oh… que raro… bueno, pero creo que padres que por lo menos tratan de ayudar a sus hijos no son malos padres, ¿verdad?

-Si, tienes razón, aunque mis padres son un poco atípicos… jejeje

-Jajaja, ¿Qué padres son normales?

-Cierto…- dice mientras ve como Mimi iba y venía corriendo por todo el puente

-¿te gusta sacar fotografías?

-Si, me encanta… es como… lo más importante, con lo que logro desahogarme, hay días… que merodeo todo el día sacando miles de fotos… es gratificante… pero creo que para mi ex novia no, hoy ha terminado conmigo sólo por no querer ir a fiestas con ella

-Debe ser doloroso…

-Digamos que tengo la idea de que si no me comprende no es para mi…- dice Ethan mientras que sonríe un poco apenado pero a la vez turbado

-Préstame- dice mientras toma la cámara profesional del chico

-¿Para qué?- dice el joven de 20 años un poco sorprendido, pero Amy le toma una foto

-De ahora en más, cuando veas esta foto que te tomé, verás a tu yo vulnerable, a tu yo triste… y recordarás que nadie en el mundo debe tener el poder para ponerte así, la vida es una, y pasa demasiado rápido como para estar tristes, sonríe siempre, tómate el capricho de ser feliz… y toma todas las fotos que tu alma necesite, no es ningún pecado

-Gracias… Amy…- dice mientras estático mira la sonrisa de la chica al recibir a su hermana en brazos

-Bueno… es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos a casa Mimi, es tarde y hay que hacer la cena

-¡Si!, un placer conocerte Ethan- dice la niña mientras que le da un beso al joven

-Nos vemos pronto Ethan, cuídate- dice Amy saludando con la mano y las chicas comienzan a irte

-¿te volveré a ver?- pregunta el chico mientras se para, en el momento justo en que Amy estaba por terminar de cruzar el puente

-Si el destino así lo quiere…- dice Amy sonriendo y sigue caminando

-Si… el destino así lo quiere…- susurra pensante

4 meses después

-¡Que lo cumplas feliz… que lo cumplas feliz… que lo cumplas querida Amy, que lo cumplas feliz!- dice Mimi mientras le tiraba nieve a su hermana mayor, a un costado del puente de la otra vez

-¡Ya, deja de tirarme con nieve!- dice la chica que cumplía 19 años contraatacando hasta que escucha un flash de cámara

-Feliz cumpleaños Amy- saluda Ethan mientras que sonríe

-Gracias Ethan – dice Amy sonriendo

-He traído con esto muchas veces conmigo… esperando poder encontrarte…- dice Ethan mientras saca de su bolsillo una cadena de plata con un dije de ángel- ese día que nos conocimos me ayudaste mucho… y quisiera saber… si te gustaría… tener… una cita conmigo… bueno… no una cita…- dice el chico colorado-… sino… una salida de amigos…

-¡Claro!, muchas gracias…- dice y Ethan le pone el collar alrededor del cuello

-Entonces… dime la dirección de tu casa y pasaré por ti, el día que quieras, a la hora que quieras

-toma mi celular, llámame el viernes que entra y hablaremos- dice la chica guiñándole el ojo

7 meses después

-Amy… hace siete meses que nos comenzamos a conocer… y ya me he declarado dos veces… ¿algún día le dirás que si a mis sentimientos?

-Quién sabe Ethan… quién sabe- dice Amy sonriéndole a un chico ya de 21 años, que estaba nervioso frente a ella

-Yo sólo quiero decirte… que me he enamorado completamente de ti… ya no me importa nada… ni la fotografía, ni las salidas, ni nada siempre y cuando esté contigo…

-Es algo que sentimos mutuamente Ethan… pero…

-Pero…

-Es muy prematuro el comenzar una relación ahora, sigamos siendo amigos, conozcámonos más, veamos que es lo que nos gusta y lo que no del otro…después de todo… nosotros seremos algo más que amigos solo…

-Si el destino así lo quiere, ¿verdad querida?

-Exacto…- dice Amy sonriéndole con mucho cariño- ahora sigamos camino, prometiste llevarme al cine hoy

-Si, pero por ser tan mala por tercera vez, te llevaré a ver una de terror, y deberás abrazarte a mí

-¡Que malo Ethan, sabes que odio las películas de terror porque me asusto mucho!

-Por eso mismo es que te llevo…- dice Ethan con cara sagaz mientras que toma la mano de Amy y la lleva consigo

FIN


End file.
